Repurcussions
by carolidge
Summary: something that might happen after bk.9
1. Realisation

This is my first fanfic, so please 'scuse any bloody obvious mistakes. I'd really appreciate any reviews but please, please, please don't crucify me!  
  
Ok, now the disclaimer: I am not responsible for any of these characters, especially not for they get up to in there time off. Nor am I responsible for neon pink leg warmers. Thank the gods! And now to the good bit (I hope!)  
  
He stalked through the Stone with hideous intent. The power of saidin coursed through his veins, the turmoil of the inner battle played out around him, with dyer consequence.  
  
As he moved, drapes caught fire and flared hot enough to burn the stone beneath, vases exploded causing shards to hurtle through the air to graze his face. Once he passed, the damage was undone. The hangings returned now red where they were once blue. Shattered tables were made whole this time accompanied by six chairs, now one, now four.  
  
The only thing real in this place was the cuts on his skin from the violently propelled shards of glass and crystal.  
  
Tel'aran'rhiod.  
  
He did not realise he walked the world of dreams, nor did he realise the damage his presence caused. All his attention was focused on the internal struggle to control saidin. It was worse. Much worse.  
  
"Light cursed fool!" he muttered. Whether directed at himself or at the maniacal laughter only he could hear, he did not know.  
  
As he rounded a corner a flash of blue caught his eye, but was gone before he could focus on it. He followed. Anything was better than the laughter inside his skull. He caught another glimpse, this time it was accompanied by waves of dark hair.  
  
Rand jerked to a halt. The shock of what he thought he had seen lost him the void and saidin. The recognition was of a woman he had thought long gone.  
  
Sanity gleamed in his eyes. "It can't be!" quiet as a breath he whispered it, hoping that speaking the words would not negate the possibility.  
  
Another mad cackle in his mine and a voice he knew as well as his own spoke through him, " If I am dead, and I am here, why not her? Why not ALL of them? Why don't you keep moving, fool, and see if Ba'alzamon is waiting around the next corner too!"  
  
The laughter that followed set Rand's teeth on edge.  
  
He hurried forward, preparing for the possibility that Lews Therin was right.  
  
As he rounded the corridor he saw the woman moving off in the distance. He broke into the ground-eating stride his kind was known for.  
  
Closer this time as she turned again, and in his haste Rand ran. Turning the corner he stopped once more, this time because he had forgotten where he was.  
  
Callandor shone. It's presence filled the cavernous room that housed it.  
  
His eyes moved slowly, and he saw her there, bathed in the light of the power-wrought blade.  
  
He called her name, but the fear of banishing the illusion thickened his tongue. He swallowed, breathed and tried again.  
  
"Moiraine".  
  
No response from the figure at the sword, but still she stood there. He took a tentative step forward and his hope carried him across the intervening space. He stopped at the edge of the pool of light.  
  
"Moiraine" he said again. She turned towards his voice. She was just as he remembered her from the journey out of the Aiel Waste. Before she had died.  
  
Her face an Aes Sedai mask, unrevealing to most, but in the time he had spent with her he had learned to read the minute changes in it. The tiny line between her brows marked irritation at being disturbed, as well as confusion at the identity of the intruder. He took another step, revealing himself in the light.  
  
Her eyes widened a moment as if she were surprised to see him, and then her lips tightened again and she turned her face to the sword once more.  
  
"You were lucky not to fall into the trap of that thing" nodding towards Callandor.  
  
"Moiraine, how… what are you doing here? I thought you had .."  
  
"Died?" Her voice was cool and regal with an echo of Cairhein. "Yes. I…We did. I awoke here."  
  
"Here?" The confusion was plain on his face. "Here, Rand" she continued, "where souls are bound until the Wheel spins them out once more"  
  
"But, I thought this was" He stopped, seeing her scathing glance towards him.  
  
"You do not think, Rand. That is the cause of all your troubles, I suspect." She looked away once more. "This is the World of Dreams. Tel'aran'rhiod.  
  
"Then I am not in Tear?"  
  
"No Rand. This is simply a reflection. That is not even Callandor. Your body lies in a clearing near Shadar Logath, with your head cradled in the lap of Cadsuane Sedai."  
  
"Then I am dead or dying." His voice quavered as fear battled with desire.  
  
"No, not yet anyway."  
  
"Then why am I here?" Now relief and disappointment warred.  
  
"You don't remember?" the surprise in her voice almost visible on her face.  
  
"I was" concentration furrowed his brow, "I was channelling, so much power. Too much! The Dark One's taint." He glanced towards Moiraine as she arched a brow, "I cleansed saidin!"  
  
She turned to face him now. "Oh yes, my Lord Dragon" scorn dripped from her voice now "You removed the taint from saidin. But did you ever stop to think where you might have moved it TO!"  
  
The Aes Sedai face was lost now as fury contorted her fine face "Open yourself to saidin, Rand! Open yourself to the truth!"  
  
It took a second attempt to form the void in his shock. As he seized the flow of power he felt the awful truth. "Oh Light! What have I done!" he cried  
  
Along with the power flowing through his body he could feel it now. What had contaminated the male half of the True Source for over three thousand years, the Dark One's taint, was now contained within him. He felt it like a living entity. A parasite on his very soul, that would be unleashed within him and all about him when he tried to touch saidin. 


	2. consequense

Here's the next bit. Urm.. not to sure where this is going at the mo, but I'm enjoying writing it. I did recycle a part of Birgette's plight at the end but I need moraine in the real world. May I remind you that this is not mine. ITS NOT MINE!!  
  
  
  
As saidin raged within he could feel the taint respond to each swell of the power, inflicting itself on the world around Rand. He tried to let it go and found himself trapped. The taint clung to him as it clung to saidin, linking them together, extending it's own touch all the while.  
  
Finally he broke free and he felt the power flee from him as if it too had battled to escape.  
  
For moments he couldn't think, feel, see. The Dark One's touch was all over him, churning within him. Slowly it receded, but only to a corner, crouching there like a cat, ready to pounce at any time.  
  
His vision cleared and he stared at stone. A few more seconds passed before he realised he was on his hands and knees, staring at the floor. He looked, up the world was spinning, slowly he focused on Moiraine's slippered feet, and eventually put a hand to knee to aid rising.  
  
She held out a hand to help him stagger to his feet and he held it as if it was his only anchor to life. "This is just the beginning. What you felt as strangeness in saidin before was the Dark One asserting his presence in this world. Now you hold the taint within you, his hand is on you alone."  
  
Rand dragged air into his lungs in what felt like the first breath since seizing the flow.  
  
"The effect is not just within, Rand. You cannot witness the damag3e here because of the changes in Tel'aran'rhoid, but the effects in the waking world will be permanent. And it will get worse. Every time you touch saidin the effects will increase and so will the area affected.  
  
"So will I" Rand accused.  
  
"Yes. There is no way to escape your own mind."  
  
"How will I fight him now? How do I defeat the Dark One without using the True Source? That was the reason I tried to cleanse it!"  
  
"You must find a way, Rand. No matter how a mad Dragon is to the world, the Dark One is infinitely worse."  
  
"So I will go mad?" not so much a question now as admitting the truth.  
  
"Yes the more you use saidin the worse it will get. After just one use, you are already falling."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Can you not feel it? Can you remember all the days of your youth? The names of your childhood friends?"  
  
"I…I….I…." defeated "and it will get worse" as if he did not understand the words he spoke.  
  
"I will give you some advice. Do not channel unless you truly must. The greatest danger will come when you are so far gone, that you feel sane once more.  
  
"You must go now. Your body was weak to start with, and your absence makes it weaker still. Go."  
  
"Will you come with me Moiraine? We could all use your help." She quirked a brow at his apparent deference and a small smile graced her lips.  
  
"I cannot. I am bound until the wheel plays me out. Even if I did leave now I would be nothing but a mewling babe.  
  
"I ask a boon though. Please say sorry to Nyneave for me. I knew what lay between her and Lan but she was not ready. There was no way to keep him alive, else."  
  
"how do I go?"  
  
"feel your body, concentrate on it and you will be there"  
  
"Thank you Moiraine. I don't know what I'll do without you." Again his submissiveness amused her. "Goodbye Rand." She spoke to his fading shade, and then he was gone.  
  
A figure as perfect as a statue stepped from behind a marble pillar in a white satin dress which swayed with her movements. An evil grin spread on her beautiful face. "He won't have to do without you, Moiraine"  
  
The woman in blue turned quickly towards the voice.  
  
"Lanfear!" she gasped. Then a scream ripped from her throat, echoing the pain as her soul was torn. She vanished. 


	3. an insight

As he slammed back into his body the all too familiar agony washed over him anew. A cry of pain escaped his lips. The sound changed in his ears and he realised that someone else screamed with him.  
  
He pushed himself up onto an elbow with a grunt. Cadsuane sat at his head whilst Min smiled at him from above. The relief he felt through the bond was clearly expressed on her face. Everyone else in the clearing was turned toward the source of the other scream. At the bottom of the slope lay a naked body, curled like a newborn, and wrapped in a mane of long dark hair. He didn't recognise her at first, pain from the old wound in his side coursed through him accompanied by the offset beat of the newer one. As he concentrated on holding the pain at bay his thoughts finally sorted themselves. "Moiraine!" He sat up quickly, hearing Lan calling out at the same time.  
  
She stirred on the ground. Cadsuane looked to the crowd of mute Aes sedai and Ashaman. "Get something to cover that woman before she dies of exposure" Turning to Rand "I suppose you can explain."  
  
"No! She said she couldn't come!" Cadsuane's eyes narrowed "You spoke with a dead woman?"  
  
"In the Dream world, Tel'a.. She told me she couldn't come here. She said she was bound until the Wheel turned".  
  
Nyneave stirred by Lan's side. He dragged his attention back to his wife. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Like I just took on a fist of trollocs unaided! No, don't." as Lan reached out to keep her still, "I'm just making sure everything's still attached." Turing to Rand "Who was bound in Tel'aran'rhoid?"  
  
"Moiraine."  
  
"And?" Lan butted in. It was the first time Rand had seen this much emotion on his face. He expected it was concern for Nyneave. "She is alive, Nyneave. I can feel her. Through the bond." Maybe not, thought Rand to himself. "It's still there. Just as it was before she." "Died" Nyneave finished. The look of pain on her face now had nothing to do with her injuries.  
  
"This can wait," said Cadsuane, "There are more important things to deal with. We must get back to the palace; there are injuries to be tended. Jahar, can you make us a gateway from here?"  
  
"If I use the Sword, Cadsuane Sedai." The grimace of distaste barely registered around her mouth, "If it is necessary then do so. Needs must after all." She began to gather the sisters together passing instructions around the group for the return to Cairhein. "Min, please make sure he stays put in his bed this time" she said, whilst assisting him to stand. Lan had seemed to be torn between his wife and his unexpected Bond holder, But a scathing glance from Min set him to lifting Nyneave into his arms, as an Ashaman lifted Moiraine and cradled her in a flow of Air.  
  
************  
  
Elaida sat in her study surrounded by women who were supposed to jump to fill her every whim, but in truth she was almost forgotten, a useless figurehead. The reports they delivered were direct to Alviarin now, without even the pretence of courtesy due to her rank. Her! The Amrylin Seat! It made her fume inside, but she knew it would not last. Her hounds in the Tower had caught the trail of the Black Ajah and Elaida knew exactly were it would lead them. Then she would show them all!  
  
As her mood began to lift, she rose from her chair, eyes vacant and spoke in a voice unlike her own.  
  
"The Dragon shall consume the Darkness and he in turn shall be consumed, and all the world shall know that their days are numbered.  
  
"That which was sundered shall come together in a mighty clash, and in combating the Tower shall the False Amyrlin fall."  
  
All eyes focused on her, and Elaida knew she had had a foretelling. They came over her unaware, but she remembered her own words as well as any who heard them. Gaze passing over the women seated in her presence, she took in their faces. Shock was there, as well as fear, but on Alviarin, the only thing that showed was triumph! 


	4. a purpose

As the Ashaman held the gate open Rand fought to hold Lews Therin at bay. The thought of the madman gaining control of saidin had always left Rand with a cold twisted feeling in the pit of his stomach, but with the taint it became a thing of nightmares. To let a madman loose with the power and the Dark One's corruption! Better to hand all your loved ones to a Myrddraal!  
  
He felt himself being lowered into bed and he drifted towards sleep, dragging the raging Lews Therin with him into unconsciousness. The dreams that eventually came to him were strange and confusing. Min in a dress of white, arms held out to an unseen figure and a look of terror on her face. Cadsuane, a sword in hand, doing damage to a woman in the Keeper's stole. Mat with a baby in his arms! They changed fast and furious; he caught only a glimpse before they moved on. Finally one image resolved from the chaos.  
  
He found himself in his father's orchard. My father doesn't have an orchard! He walked towards a figure seated on a spread blanket, surrounded by food, all his favourites!, and pouring a bottle of wine. "Ilyena," he said, "you did not need to come. I said I would return in a few days"  
  
She turned at his voice and his was once again struck by her astounding presence. Skin the colour of pale golden honey and pink, moist lips that tasted as sweet. Her eyes reflected her love for him in their shining blue depths. She usually wore her masses of white blond hair twisted and pinned high, but for him she wore it unbound and it hung loose and wild to her thigh (which in his mind was also perfect!)  
  
She wore a pale blue gown that simmered in the sun whenever she moved.  
  
Lews felt a cool prickle as she held the source then he felt the use she put it to.  
  
Non-existent fingers ruffled his hair and lips as soft as a breeze pressed a tender kiss against his own. The real thing quickly followed this as she rose from the blanket to embrace him in her arms. She was tall for a woman, though she did not quite reach his height, and she had always put her stature to good use. He remembered seeing her outfit for war against the hordes of trollocs. Never one to stand back from a fight, she had ordered amour made. All in toughened black leather with metal reinforcing, she had glittered black and silver as she had stood at his side, a heron marked blade in her hand, ready to protect all she loved from the darkness. Light! What a woman! A smile stretched his lips as he thought how she would react when he asked her to marry him.  
  
"I could not stay away any longer. You have been consulting with that Queen since before Bel-Tine, and I missed you!" She pouted a little then broke into a smile to show there was no true barb intended. "Come Lews Therin, I brought you dinner because I didn't think you would be able to fit me into your busy schedule, else" Taking his hand she pulled him towards the meal laid out under a tree, and pushed him onto the blanket. As they ate and discussed unimportant things all thoughts of war far away, Lews knew the time should be now.  
  
"Ilyena my darling there is a very important matter we need to discuss."  
  
"I know Lews. That is why I brought you here. I thought the memory of this day would help you accept the truth of what I must tell you." His jaw dropped. "YOU brought ME here? What do you mean?"  
  
"Lews this is a dream. A very beautiful dream, and I remember how happy we both were when you proposed and I accepted, but there is something you need to know and I was chosen to tell you. I recreated this day in your mind to bring you a little happiness along with the sorrow."  
  
He didn't, couldn't speak. He looked at his beloved forlornly. She continued, "Do you remember what happened at the end of the war? When you and the Hundred Companions closed the Bore?  
  
"The struggle with the Dark One was difficult, and half of the Companions died sealing Him and the Forsaken in there. But there were even worse consequences. The Dark One put out his hand and touched the male part of the True Source, tainting it, condemning every man who could channel to certain insanity. Can you remember, Lews?"  
  
He did. He recalled the feeling of cold, black, twisting chaos as it moved through him. He recalled the feeling of loosing his mind. He recalled with startling clarity the moment he came to his senses, thanks to Ishamael, and realised he held the body of his wife and he recalled being the cause of her death.  
  
Stunned. "Can, can you ever forgive me?" he pleaded with tears of remorse streaming down his face. She wiped his face with the heel of her hand and softly kissed him. " There is nothing to forgive, Beloved. You were a weapon, not the killer. They used you. You would never have done any of those things if they had not made you. Do not blame yourself, Lews, for I do not." Then she held him as her words were absorbed and his body stopped shaking.  
  
"So what are we doing here?" he asked her quietly. "I have to tell you your task Lews, then you can join me in the Creator's embrace. I was not bound to be reborn, but you have another task to perform. One that requires great sacrifice. It is written that the Dragon Reborn shall die on the rocks of Shayol Ghul, and that is what you must do." His face grew taught as she explained the task to him, but he nodded his acceptance at the end of her instruction. "Lews, this is to stop the destruction of the world. Only you can do it. Be brave my love, and be strong. I wait for you in the Creator's arms, where we can be together for all time."  
  
As she spoke these last words, she was fading, and with a final gentle kiss, she was gone. Lews Therin Telemon sat under the tree, on what had been the happiest day of his life, and wept.  
  
He woke in a bed with a pretty young girl leaning over him. "You looked like you needed waking, Rand" she said, sitting back to give him room. Rand? He thought. Who is she talking to? There was a feeling in the back of his mind that he should know the name. He also knew this girl was Min, but was at a loss to explain. He pushed himself up and looked around the room. He didn't recognise anything here. A thought pushed up, this is my bedroom in the Sun Palace. It looked opulent enough to be his own bedchamber, but why were there candles burning instead of glow bulbs. There are no glow bulbs now. He caught a glance in the dressing mirror in a corner. The face that looked back at him was not his own.  
  
The shock sent Lews Therin Fleeing to the depths of Rand's mind. Rand gasped with relief. He could not believe that Lews had gained control of his body! If that could happen when he was sleeping, who knows what else he could do. 


	5. preperation

I'm having some trouble with what to put in between what's happened and stuff that will happen later so I might just skip over some bits and they will have no explanation at all! Light! I can see why not everyone does this for a living!  
  
*******  
  
Min's face showed her concern but he would have known how she felt even if she were in another room. The same way he knew that Alanna had been pacing her chambers for most of the night. His bond with Elayne and Avienda was limited to a sense of direction a this distance, but he would still know if any thing bad had happened to either one. As he examined each of his bonded, he felt something odd in Elanye's; he put it down to his massive headache. Min sat back in her chair, and asked "You looked confused, did you forget who you where, you wool headed sheep herder?" He didn't want her to know that that was exactly what had happened so he said "It was just my dreams Min, don't worry yourself about me. I have more important things to concern myself with."  
  
"Yes, wool brain! Like trying to get better!" She crossed her arms and glared at him, the bond conveying her irritation. He knew she could feel very little on her end, so was not worried about her detecting his deceit.  
  
Cadsuane swept into the room, her features a picture of Aes sedai calm. "So you're awake at last. Good. There are things that need attending to."  
  
"The only thing that needs attending right now is my stomach. How long have I been abed?" He looked to Min for his answer. "Nearly four days. Rand we were so worried, when Flynn said there was.."  
  
"Enough chatter, Min. Get the boy some food and be quick. Moiraine Sedai waits for us." Rand's head jerked to Cadsuane as she spoke. "Moiraine. I thought that was a dream."  
  
"I doubt you thought anything, young man. Half your troubles stem from the fact that you do not."  
  
A small smile pulled Rand's lips up " She said the same thing once"; He pulled the covers back to discover he was descent for once. "I should go." Min jumped from her chair, "No. You should do as you are told sheep brain, and eat first", she said as she sent a maiden for food.  
  
  
  
**************  
  
Cadsuane led the way to the chambers that Moiraine had been using. Min strolled along beside him, her arm linked through his, as much to help him stay upright as to be I contact with him. He was glad of it, because he didn't want anyone to see the mighty Lord Dragon stumble like a newborn foal. As always, a pair of maidens, who were as always ready to poke fun at him, followed him, as much they were always ready for attack.  
  
At a carved door they waited, until Moiraine herself opened it to them. At sight of her, Rand let out a sigh of relief. He had not quite believed she was truly returned to them. Timidly at first he sited his silent litany of the dead. Her name was gone! Moiraine lived!  
  
His joy at her return was broken by a rush of emotion he felt coming from Min. Panic? He thought his wits were still a bit addled, but he look on her face was enough to confirm it.  
  
"You look like Siuane!" she cried, rushing in through the door.  
  
Rand looked more closely at Moiraine now. He had seen Siuane Sanche, but he did not think that she resembled Moiraine, and he asked "Min? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Rand look at her. She's young! Not just ageless, but young again." Her eyes narrowed as she continued "and I remember why this happened to Siuane as well."  
  
"You are right, Min." These were the first words Rand had heard from Moiraine in nearly a year (is that right anyone?) and her voice was exactly how he remembered. She closed the door behind him. The Maidens were left outside to guard his safety. "Please sit." She indicated to the chairs set up in a large bay window, and as they sat themselves she poured punch for each of them and finally sat herself.  
  
Cadsuane looked to Moiraine "Well, spit it out child. We don't have time for guessing games."  
  
"I'm sure Min is quite correct in assuming the cause of my new found youth, which begs the question, why? But I shall explain. The slowing we achieve with use of the power holds the aging process at bay. Though we have never had the opportunity to study a woman who has burn herself out, we assumed that without contact with the True Source, ageing would continue as usual. I can see now that we were wrong, but this does seem to be to some advantage. I examined this face I wear in the mirror, and I have seen that although it is young, as it would seem am I, it is not the face of my youth."  
  
"I'm sure that, had we time, it would make an interesting source of information. But to the point. It would seem that when I returned to this world I am not the same as when I left it. I cannot channel."  
  
*******  
  
Egwene stood in the field that was used as an informal meeting for the Sisters.  
  
"I cannot order any of you to do this. We will be fighting our Sisters in the hall as well as soldiers. I intend to lead by example. I will go to the fore to be seen as a leader, and although it is something that is anathema to us, I will use the training I had as a da'mane and I will fight with the power." Gasps came from many throats. "I do not ask you to put of your oath, only that if you feel as I do place yourselves in a position where you are at risk.  
  
You have the night to think on my words and tomorrow I will need as many of you as possible, for we march at dawn." 


	6. revalation

Sorry it's been so long but the pc had a tad too much to drink and had to be checked into A.A to have counselling! Oh god, I've missed it. Let me know what you all think. On we go...  
***********  
  
"I can only surmise that due to the fact I have not been truly born," Moiraine explained to her obviously astounded audience, "I am not truly connected to wheel nor to it's driving power, the True Source. So it would follow that I cannot channel."  
Rand felt a wave of despair. Moiraine had been his last hope of help, now that his attempt to cleanse saidin had backfired. She must have seen the faint flicker of his hopelessness, as she added, "However, I am not totally useless. I have retained all that I knew before as well as having gained much during my time in the Dream World."  
At that point she turned towards the door, and Rand thought he heard her mutter something to herself, but had no time to ask as the door to her room was throw open so violently it rebounded from the wall with a resounding crash.  
In the door way stood Nyneave. Not the woman Rand knew from recent events, who was trying to be pleasant whilst appearing almost dumbstruck by love, but the Nyneave of old. She dominated the room in her fury, her hand wrapped so tightly around her bristling braid, that her knuckles were white and a trickle of blood ran down her wrist, caused by her own fingernails. The vision before him transported Rand back to his youth, when he, Mat and another boy, what was his name?, had tried to mix up a magic potion using Nyneave's herbal infusions. Instead they had ended up setting fire to her kitchen. It had taken Master al'Vere, Master Luhhan, and Mat's father to hold her down long enough for them to escape to Rand's home. Even then, Tam had kept all three of them close for almost a week before making them apologise and repair the damage.  
In a voice that spoke of dire consequences she spoke. "I don't care why you are here, or how you managed it. You will release his bond to me, now."  
A look of almost profound sorrow passed over Moiraine's face as she spoke. "The thing I regret most about losing my abilities is that I cannot do just that. I had asked Rand to explain to you, but I think that is something we should discuss in private."  
Nyneave's confusion was as plain as her rage had been moments before. She seemed to fold in upon herself, almost visibly shrinking. It was only then that another figure could be seen in the doorway, and Rand could not believe that the person who slid guiltily into the room was Lan. He even looked slightly flushed as he stared at the floor, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.  
"Loss of your abilities?" Nyneave repeated as she pulled up a chair. "What are you talking about woman?"   
"I am no longer connected to the source Nyneave. So I have just been explaining to our friends. Fortunately, I have been privy to certain information which I hope will make up for the loss."  
Cadsuane coughed pointedly. "I assume you have asked us here to share that knowledge"  
"Yes Cadsuane Sedai." Even though she was Aes Sedai no longer, the edicts of her training were deeply ingrained. " The most important thing is that we must prepare for war." The room was silent as she continued; "The rebel faction of the tower will attack the White Tower at dawn. If they have any hope of surviving we must be there."  
Shock reverberated through Min's bond, and they both jumped to their feet.   
"Tomorrow," cried Min, "Rand we have to go to them. Egwene needs us!"  
He put a hand on her arm to try and calm her. "Of course we will go. Let me gather the Aiel and I will take us there at once." He moved to the door to call for Sulin but Moiraine held his arm. "There are things we all must do before we depart, but I would like to speak to you alone Rand." He could feel Min's anxiousness through the bond and made efforts to reassure her. "If it is something that you think cannot wait Moiraine then I will stay, but I will not abandon those loyal to my cause." He would go to Egwene, no matter what!  
Sulin leaned around the door expectantly. "I will need as many Maidens as you can round up" said Rand, "and tell the clan chiefs to ready their warriors." She departed with and abrupt nod, with eagerness clear on her face.  
As the others departed Cadsuane stopped by his side. "I can see you are well committed to this insane rescue already, so I will not gainsay you. I think it would be a good idea if I were to accompany you. You do seem to need constant watching over." A tiny quirk of her lips took the sting for her remark, and reassured Rand that she would not stand in his path.  
As the door closed behind the others, Moiraine motioned for him to return to his seat. "I hope this won't take long Moiraine. There is a lot to do before morning."  
"I realise you are worried for your friends Rand, but you need to be very cautious. If any of your enemies discover you cannot channel then you will be in serious trouble. Demandred is still at large and we have no way of knowing where his agents may be watching from."  
"I was hoping that that was all part of my dream, but that would make everything too easy!" Rand spat bitterly. "What can you tell me Moiraine? There must be some way around this."  
"I do not think there is any way to circumvent what has happened Rand. You should use these Asha'man" this was accompanied by a bitter twist of her lips, "to carry out any necessary channelling. It is vital that no one knows that you are weakened. It is also vital that you keep yourself under control. There is no way to tell how the corruption has grown in the last four days."  
He knew he should tell her about Lews Therin, but he could not admit how much power a dead man had gained over him, knowing this was a sign of his impending madness. He rose from his seat and moved to the door. With his hand on the handle he turned his head. "I am glad to see you Moiraine." He left to prepare for the impending battle.   
  
*****************  
  
Preparations were made, and orders were being carried out. Rand sat alone in his chambers. Min was still with the wise one's, so he was alone for the first time in ages. The events of the last few days were catching up on him, and he could feel the seductive pull of sleep. He resisted as long as possible but his body was exhausted. He could feel Lews Therin at the back of his mind, repeating the same phrase over again. "There is a task for me. She will wait for me. There is a task for me."   
To silence the madman's voice would take too much effort, instead he focused on the task before him. He still found it difficult to believe that Egwene had been raised to the First among Servants, even if it was a Hall in exile. He lost himself in the memories of days long past now, when he had thought she would be his wife one day. The thought of that made him squirm inside even now. How innocent those days had been, before the Dark One had been released.  
Of all the things that had changed since the Bore had opened he mourned the loss of that innocence the most. All the children that had grown up knowing only war and hardship, giving up the chance to study the wonders of the world to be trained as warriors. All the Aes Sedai who had been lost in the fight against the shadow, abilities and talents that could never been replaced. Lives cut short by hundreds of years, their loss incalculable. There were also those who had been subverted, fighting openly for the Dark One.  
The most stunning betrayal had come when Mierin had turned to the shadow. He knew that she had done it because she could not have him. Ha! Some would say that was his enormous ego talking, but he knew the truth. Mierin had only wanted him so badly because he was the most powerful of the Aes Sedai, and that was the way she was. Only accepting the best of anything, the most lavish apartments, the most rare delicacies to dine on, and the costliest fabrics fashioned by the best designers for her gowns. Even the Da'shain Aiel that served her were the most dedicated, serving her generation after generation.  
When he had wed Ilenya, Mierin had been outraged, believing that he was meant only for her, and that had sparked her move to the shadow. She had excelled in that as well, taking on a new name, a name that could put fear into the heart of the bravest warrior, a name that was always whispered for fear of attracting her attention.   
There were more pressing matters at hand than Lanfear. He would Travel to the rescue of this Rebel Hall, and gain valuable help in completing his task. He knew the fate that awaited him and accepted his part, unlike the boy he heard in his mind. The voice that broke into his awareness was frantic. It screamed at him, ranting on about taking control. It always seemed to be there in the back of his mind watching him, listening to his thoughts.   
Lews was exhausted, and there was much waiting to be done in the morning. He rose from his chair and began to undress for bed. As his head settled on to the pillow he saw in his mind a young woman wearing a striped stole. Quite a pretty young thing really, with brown eyes and long dark hair. For some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her and that she was vital to his mission. 


	7. its chp.7!!

Min sat in the tent of the Wise Ones. A white robed gai'shain poured tea for them whilst they discussed the matter at hand.  
Amys was concerned, for she had much to do with Egwene when the young woman had lived among them. "We should accompany the Car'a'carn. Egwene will need our assistance in battling this usurper."  
Sorilea glanced towards the Amys. The woman was as agitated as Sorilea had ever seen her; with her emotions running so high it was a wonder she could speak at all. "We understand the situation Amys, but should we really expose our selves in such a manner? We have ever kept ourselves apart from Aes Sedai. Should we now walk amongst them, using saidar to do battle?  
"It is something we must consider with a clear head." Amys cast her eyes down at this; well aware the comment was directed mainly at her. Sorilea brushed the back of her hand over Amys', "We all feel the same, there is no toh." Amys' body relaxed slightly but she did not look up.  
"Min what can you tell us?"  
****************  
  
Lan sat in his and Nyneave's chambers, watching her pace the length of the room over and over again. Her face was set with a grim expression, and her hand was still tightly gripping her braid. There was nothing he could do to relieve her worries. He had never been so helpless in his life! Give him an enemy to face, not this silent aguish that came from his beloved!  
"Nothing SHE can do! Ha! She's done enough! Always interfering. Why couldn't she have stayed DEAD?" Her stamping foot punctuated the last word.  
"Nyneave, please, don't do this to yourself. She cannot channel, so there is nothing to be done. If it is any consolation, the bond is different. It seems muted. I don't think it is the same as it was before."  
"Muted? How? What do you mean by different?" She moved to sit in the chair opposite.  
"It feels like it has been smothered by something. I don't think it is strong enough to give me the same kind of benefits as it did before. I can still feel Moiraine's presence and I expect she can feel mine, but I think that may be the extent of it."  
"I don't care! It's still too much! I want that woman out of your head. I will not share you with her. You're mine!" The vehemence of the last remark obviously stunned her as much as him, for she blushed violently.  
Thrusting herself to her feet once more Nyneave crossed to him. "It sounds like the bond has been formed wrong maybe I can fix it" She moved to place her hands against his temples but he drew back sharply. "Fix it or destroy it?" asked Lan gently. She coloured once more. "I wouldn't," Lan arched a brow. "I just want to look at it? Lan please, I have to do something."  
"Just don't do anything until we can discuss this with Moiraine. I won't let you do anything to harm her Nyneave."   
She nodded and placed her hands against his head. She closed her eyes as she always did, and Lan could feel the power at work within him.  
As she sent flows of spirit, air and water into his mind she relished the sense of exhilaration that she always felt when channelling. The sweet seductiveness of saidar was strong; this was the first time she had channelled since that morning at Shadar Logath. She had been wary of using saider, worried that she might have done damage to her ability, but as the power flowed she realised that had been foolishness.   
As she located the bond in Lan's mind, she held it before her awareness and ran threads of power through it, examining every aspect of it. It was like a knot made of threads of saidar, tied up with something else. It seemed to give of a sense of Moiraine. After finding nothing helpful, she expanded her awareness, and looked at it from a different perspective. Now that she had identified Moiraine's touch, she could see a pulse. It looked like the halo of saidar surrounding linked sisters, but instead of the glow of saidar it was like a ghostly echo of Moiraine. She withdrew from Lan's mind, and released the flows.  
"There is something there, but I need to examine Moiraine to find if it can be of any help."  
Lan opened his eyes to look at his wife. She no longer looked hopeless. She had found purpose once more.  
*******************  
It was dark by the time Min returned to the palace. She did not want to be alone right now, so she headed towards Rand's rooms. Outside his door were the ever-present maidens. Enaile and Somera stood watch this night. They looked up at her as she approached and each flashed her a grin. "The Car'a'carn has missed your company, Min," said Enaila with suppressed laughter. "Yes," agreed Somera, "He has taken to talking to himself, and answering in your voice. Or trying to!" This was obviously too much for the pair, who both doted on him like a young son. They burst into laughter.  
Enaila recovered enough to open the door.  
As she walked into the bedroom, she studied Rand. The visions she around him had were always confusing, but what she saw around him now was astounding. One moment the sparks fighting darkness that were always present were especially strong, and the next moment they were completely gone! With them went the vision of three women sharing him, and completely different pictures replaced these. The most dominating was a woman of incredible beauty; another was of a black mask with eyes and mouth of flame. Then these were gone and replaced by the originals. The visions alternated before her eyes. This was unlike anything she had every seen before! The things that she saw around Rand had always remained the same; this was like having someone else over lapping him!  
She moved to the bedside and grasped his shoulder to wake him. As she woke him his face seemed to twist as if he were having two separate emotions. One was implacable determination; the other was panicked. As his eyes opened and focused on her she felt a flash of relief. This worried her more; because there was usually so little from him that he may as well have been a rock.   
"Min. I'm glad you're here. I don't think I could spend the rest of this night alone." He shifted over in the bed to leave her room to lie down. She stripped to her underclothes and climbed in beside him. He gathered her into his arms and held onto her like a branch to save him from drowning.  
****************  
Two hours before dawn, Enaila appeared around the doorway. "Does the Car'a'carn intend to sleep his way through the battle?"  
"No. I'm awake. Please send for food Enaila. Min needs to eat." Rand sat up carefully as the maiden left the room, trying to let Min sleep as long as possible.   
He moved to the window and lifted the heavy drapes to one side. He could make out the clans assembling in the courtyard, and ha could also make out a separate group of women. He was pleased the Wise Ones had decided to join them, they were not bound by ridiculous oaths, he only hoped they would take his orders in the upcoming battle.  
Min stirred in the bed and sat up to watch him. The visions this morning were steady and familiar. As a servant came in with breakfast, they both moved to the table. Neither of them spoke as they were both focused on the day to come.  
*********  
  
Dawn was still an hour away as they prepared to leave the courtyard. Moiraine and Cadsuane had both come to join Rand's group. "Egwene has managed to gather quite a force about her with the help of Lord Bryne. We must be careful not to appear too close and put any of them in danger" Moiraine observed. Rand nodded curtly, and turned to pass orders to the waiting Asha'man. He stopped as he noticed a pair of figures riding through the crowd towards him. As they pulled up along side the group Lan said "It is still my duty to protect you." Moiraine looked at Nyneave but nodded. Nyneave looked at Rand "And you certainly don't expect me to let you go haring off without any kind of supervision!"  
Rand's lipped curved in a wry smile as he saw the look she gave Cadsuane and Moiraine. "I want gateways opened evenly along the perimeter of their force. We need to be spread evenly throughout. When the battle is joined, concentrate on disabling any of their Aes Sedai you come across. No killing. Do you understand me? Shield them, sever them if you must, but do not kill. Most of them are innocent, those that are not I will deal with."  
The Ahsa'man moved off to carry out their orders. The silver slashes that indicated a gate being formed appeared throughout the assembled troops. The gathered maidens were the first through the gateways, claiming as always, the right to carry his honour into battle. With grim determination, Rand and his companions moved out.  
***********  
  
I know its two at once but the bloody thing hasn't been uploading since I got my favourite toy back. This is dragging itself out a bit, aye? Please tell me to shut it if you think I'm just babbling, cos else its gonna go on & on & on & on.. you get the picture!! C.xxx 


	8. a step in the right direction?

Back again!! It's been a while but I lost my inspiration. (Sob). Anyway, hope you like it and thanks for the reviews, I know this doesn't seem like it's going anywhere but I do have an ending in mind. It's just all the middle bits that are not so interesting. The subject of Nyn, Lan and M will be addressed in the (hopefully) near future. Apologies tom all the Mat fans but I can't seem to work him into it. Anyway, all comments gratefully received, and I did not discover these people, I just borrowed them! ***********************  
  
Elaida sat in her office, working through the pile of papers that Alviarin had placed before her that morning. Just the thought of dancing to that woman's tune was enough to boil her blood, but to have to sit under her supervision whilst doing it was beyond belief! She risked a glanced at the woman that caused so much trouble only to have it met with an icy glare. "The sooner you sign these papers, my dear, the sooner you can be excused" said Alviarin, her tone more fit for a wayward novice than the Amyrlin seat! Elaida could feel the fury rise within her, momentarily stronger than her self-loathing for doing as ordered. As she bent to her task once more, one of the sisters came flying through the door of her study, panic etched clearly on her face. "They're here! They appeared out of thin air! There are hundreds of them. THOUSANDS OF THEM!" Alviarin moved towards the brown sister. There must be trouble to stir this shrewish woman from her books. "Get a hold of yourself. What are you talking about? Who is here?" Elaida hadn't moved from her chair, she sat in silence looking out of the window. She could see the gathered armies, growing, multiplying like mould. She had dismissed rumours of the recover of the lost talent of traveling as merely that but the sight before her confirmed them. The keeper had moved the sister to a stool on the opposite side of the room and was questioning her quietly. Elaida knew what was occurring, foe as she had foretold the broken tower was about to meet in battle. A sly glance towards her keeper showed her that this was as unexpected to Alviarin as to the rest of them. The woman usually knew of things before they occurred, Elaida assumed she used dark friends as her source, and had ways of communicating that were beyond the usual manner. That this had caught her of guard was a good sign. The woman was unbearable, giving orders and expecting her to fall on her knees to give homage each night. That would soon all come to an end though. Elide was saved for she had foretold the outcome of this battle and she knew she could not lose!!  
  
********************************  
  
Not a breath of wind stirred the grassy plain as a slivery line appeared in the air. As it rotated the edge sliced through the grass, sharper that any blade ever forged. As the gate opened, Maidens leaped through the partially formed portal, running out in all directions to secure the area before the main body of troops began to pass through. The night still clung to the sky above as the army of the Dragon marched out towards the distant towers of Tar Valon. Rand rode his horse silently, his companions just as muted in the calm before the battle. Min rode at his side, hands tight on the reins. This close to him she did not need the bond to tell her that he was unsettled, but the feelings in her head were stronger than they had been before. The knot of him in her head was usually as hard as stone, but it roiled now like the sea in a storm. This worried her more than the expression on his face. Cadsuane pulled her mount along side Moiraine. "There is much you have not told me." "My apologies, Cadsuane Sedai, but it is not all mine to tell" The years spent in the tower made her respond to this woman's authority, as it did with everyone except possibly the Amyrlin. Light, even Suian would sumit to the legendary Cadsuane! A ripple of regret passed through her as she recalled that Suiane had been deposed. " Be that as it may, child, but there are things that need to be told. This is not the time for needless secrecy. Any thing you hold back could be the crucial piece of information." Moraine studied the woman's face. Her Aes sedai mask never slipped, but Moiraine sensed nothing but commitment in her. "There are many things that must be done, Cadsuane, and some need no help from us. There are some which would use any information to their own advantage, and the fewer who know the less chance there is of that happening." Cadsuane gave a disdainful sniff. "Do you wish to teach me how to embrace saidar next? I must know what is happening to the boy! He is changing. Faster than anyone could have guessed, and I must be able to help him!" "The Black Ajah are the most dangerous foes we face today, but until they use the power against us we have no way of knowing them from the others," Moiraine said, "We need to keep watch for them because Rand will not take direct action against any woman." "Pah, Black sisters! I can hardly believe anyone who has felt the glory of the Source could even consider following the Dark One. They deserve all they get. But I get the feeling that you are leading me around by the nose." She sniffed again, "I will do it anyway. I do not need to beaten around the head to realize a sensible notion. We will talk again after this is finished." "As you wish, Cadsuane Sedai." Moiraine kept her face blank and carefully studied the mane of her mount, struggling to contain her irritation at her own meekness in the face of this living legend. She couldn't help but submit to someone so strong in the power, even though she lacked the ability to gage that strength for herself. Cadsuane had been the subject of many of her lessons as a novice, and Moiraine tried desperately to recall everything she had heard of this monumental woman. A black-coated man ran towards the companions and stopped in their path causing all of them to come to a standstill. Rand looked to the man, taking note of the solitary collar pin, "You have something to report, Dedicated?" Slamming his fist to his chest the Asha'man began "My Lord Dragon, the men are in position, and scouts are returning with news of contact with the rebels force. Section leaders are on standby. Awaiting your commands, my Lord." "Good. Continue as planned." The asha'man turned and formed a gate that carried him to pass the orders. "We are closer to their troops than I expected. I hope they haven't started too far out. We don't want to give Elaida any more warning than necessary." "Gareth Bryne is no fool. He will have this planned to the last yard, and down to the very second. He is the best there is, outside of the borderlands." Lan said without turning his face from the imposing sight of the Tower that loomed above them.  
  
***************************  
  
Egwene sat upon her horse surrounded by a host of Aes Sedai. She was secretly pleased that her words had had such an effect on this number of the sisters, but then the majority of them here were Greens, also known as the Battle Ajah, so maybe the numbers were not so surprising. All the warders of the camp were also aligned with them on this slight rise, most order by their sisters to assist, even though they were unwilling to leave them unattended through the battle. A shout went up from behind her, a cry of warning. The news swiftly passed through the masses of ranked soldiers to group that surrounded her. A force of Aeil had been spotted at their rear. They were under attack! Egwene rose in her saddle to pass her commands. "If the Aeil have been spotted it is because they wished it! We are under no threat from them. Find a scout, get me one of the clansmen here, now!" She did not have to wait long before she saw a familiar figure coming towards her at a ground eating pace. " Clear a path. I will speak with this man." As the figure eased through the massed bodies towards her she dismounted before greeting him. "Rhuarc. May you find water and shelter in this camp." She smiled as the huge man smiled at her. The expression was gone so quickly she might have imagined it. "It is good to see you again, Egwene. I have a message for the Amyrlin." "Well give it to her, man." Growled a nearby warder, who indicated to Egwene with a nod of his head. "It is not a wise man who keeps Amyrlin Seat waiting." The only acknowledgement of his surprise was a slight quirk of an eyebrow. He gazed down into her face a received a truly Aes Sedai expression in return. Rhuarc sank to one knee at her feet. Without taking his eyes from the ground he spoke. "Mother, the Lord Dragon has ordered all the clans to the dance. He awaits your permission to join you in your fight." 


	9. surprise!

Egwene nearly burst into laughter! Rand al'Thor awaiting her permission to do anything was a joke. Surely Rhuarc had delivered the message in a suitably edited form! Suppressing her mirth she spoke "Rhuarc, please, rise. Are you certain that was the message? It doesn't sound very much like the Rand I remember!" As he rose, Rhuarc's lipped curled in a small grin, "Those were his words, Mother. He told me they were sure to grab your attention. The Car'a'cairn has little time for humour these days. It is good to see him smile." With a nod over his shoulder he indicated the direction he had came from. "They are coming now. All the Wise Ones and their apprentices are with him. So are those men in black coats." The tone of his voice as he spoke of the Asha'man revealed his feelings of them. "He waits for your answer, Mother." "Will you ask him to join us, Rhuarc? We could use all the help we can get at this point." With a nod of his head he turned and was lopping away. Gesturing to the nearest warder, she asked him to send word to Lord Gareth. As he maneuvered his horse out of the crowd she turned to seek out Suiane. The sisters present had begun to gather in small groups to discuss this sudden added firepower. From the rapid exchanges overheard as she passed the main topic of these discussions were the men who could channel. Suiane caught her attention after a few moments. They drew off to one side, but were followed by a troubled Sheriam. Grasping at Egwene sleeve, holding tight to the fabric, she began "Mother, please reconsider this. You cannot condone the use of those men in our fight. They cannot be encouraged, we should be doing our best to stop this madness, not encouraging it!" Her grip on the Amyrlin getting stronger in her desperation. "That is enough, Sheriam." Said Egwene sharply. She pulled her arm from the grasp of her keeper, using enough force to tear the heavy garment she wore to stave of the cold. "We were getting out of our depth and acting out of desperation. We need the extra force that these men can provide, and even if I did send them away, how in all creation did you plan on stopping them! Rand has come to our aid and we would be fools to throw it back in his face. Regardless of his methods we need his help! Can you deny it? Have you kept some startlingly brilliant plan up your sleeve that can solve all our troubles? Do you plan on opening a gateway into Elaida's study and solving all our problems yourself?" Throughout Egwene's tirade, Sheriam had visibly wilted. Suitably meek, she answered, "I am sorry Mother" gathering her cloak around herself "I don't enjoy the thought of standing along side those men. It goes against everything we have based our lives on." She glanced up to meet Egwene stern gaze unhappily, "I do see that you are right. I am sorry." "I understand that this makes you uncomfortable Sheriam. Please, make sure that Rand is brought directly here." "As you wish, Mother." She moved of wringing her hands together, showing her anxiousness for all to see. Suiane threw a look of disgust over her shoulder towards the retreating woman. "She is getting on my nerves! She has known of your plan for the last month but every day she's been getting twitchier. It's like she expects us to fail! I will admit to being slightly nervous, but that is because we will be fighting against our own, not because we might." "Fail, Suiane? I do not intend to let that happen. This is more important than one woman's fears." Egwene smoothed the torn sleeve of her gown. "No matter. We will continue, and I don't expect this to be the last damage I'll take today." "They'll have to get through me first" came a reply from behind them. Rand had come through the crowd leading his horse as well as the rest of his companions to where Egwene and Suiane stood. They both spun around at the sound of his voice. He stopped in front of the pair, and handing his reins to Min, he dropped to one knee, his left hand on the hilt of his sword, his right fist pressed to the earth and bowed his head. "As you have summoned me, Mother, so have I come. I stand ready." There was a sudden bark of laughter, and all the surrounding faces whipped around to find its source. Suiane coloured to the tips of her ears and explained, "That was the greeting I received from him the first time we met. I see you still consort with the Gaidin, young man." Glancing over Rand crouching figure she eyed Lan amongst those paying homage to the Amyrlin. "We have come to help your fight, Mother." He said as he moved gracefully from his knees. "Some of whom will come as a shock to you." Egwene nodded her head towards him in a show of respect, which caused many of the sisters present to blanche. "Your presence and you aid are both gratefully received, Lord Dragon" As she spoke a smile of amusement crossed her lips, which was echoed by Rand's own. He stepped forward to encase her in his arms, both of them relived to find each other still friends. As she stood back from Rand's hug, her smile took in his companions. "Now who is it that I am to be surprised with" A figure towards the rear of the group moved forward passed Lan and Nyneave, then passed Min, and finally Rand himself before curtsying once more. "I am, Mother." Said Moiraine. Twin gasps escaped from Egwene and Suiane. Moiraine rose and smiled at them both. "Much has changed I see. It is good to see you both." Suiane managed to speak at last, "Your face!" A distant horn blow carried over the fields to them, echoed closely by another and then a third. Egwene's expression hardened at the sound. "Explanations will have to wait. We have engaged the Tower's forces." 


End file.
